Randomness and Craziness
by Jojo1228
Summary: <html><head></head>I bring together some Star Wars characters to my house along with a few other characters from different fandoms. What does Erik think of Love Never Dies? What happens when Anakin and Obi-Wan discover Obikin? What does Anakin think of fangirls? Well, there's lots of chaos involved in any scenario.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Jordan's House for Fictional Characters

Summary: I bring together some Star Wars characters to my house. What does Erik think of _Love Never Dies?_ What happens when Anakin and Obi-Wan discover Obikin? What does Anakin think of _Clone Wars? _Well, there's lots of chaos involved in any scenario.

Chapter 1

Dealing with fangirls

**A/N: Yep, I get to interact with all my favorite characters. Group hug!**

**Anakin & Eric: (scream and run for the door)**

**Me: Okay, fine, we won't do a group hug.**

**Everyone else: Phew!  
><strong>**  
>Me: (sighs) Anyways, I don't own <strong>_**Star Wars, Frozen, **_**or**_** Phantom of the Opera,**_

"What is that?" Obi-Wan asked. Jordan was watching _Star Wars: Clone Wars, _not to be confused with _Star Wars: The Clone Wars. _

"Lunch," Anakin replied. She burst into laughter when she realized that he was about to eat bugs. She was still laughing when she heard some noises from outside her bedroom door. _Huh, that's weird. I wasn't expecting anyone. _She grabbed the rod from her blinds and walked to a good position beside the door. She opened the door, and swung as hard as she could.

A loud groan snapped her back into reality. She peeked out the door and noticed Darth Vader doubled over in pain. Just down the hall, Anakin Skywalker looked at her, wondering what all the chaos was about. _Okay, this could get interesting real fast_. Thinking fast, she said, "Oops, sorry, I didn't realize you were coming."

"In other words, you totally forgot," Anakin said. Then she realized, she had forgotten. She'd invited the _Star Wars _characters to come live with her.

"Okay, moving on," Jordan said. "Everyone, just follow me." She led them out into her living room, though she was actually surprised to find that everyone fit in the same room. She motioned everyone to sit down _somewhere, _although most ended up sitting on the floor. "So, any questions before we start?"

"Yeah," Vader says, "Who's the guy with the half mask? He looks like a freak."

"Can that at least wait until he gets to introduce himself?! Sheesh. Anyways, anyone who wants to start can introduce themselves. Starting… now."

"Well, just to please this other masked dork here…"

"Hey!"

"I guess I'll start. My name is Eric Mulheim, musical genius, and otherwise known as The Phantom of the Opera."

"Uh, question," Leia pipes up, "why do you wear the mask?"

"I was born with a terrible deformity. Trust me, it's not anything you want to look at."

After several minutes of begging and pleading, he took off the mask. Most people yelped, with the exceptions of Jordan, Vader, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Christine, and Padme. Han actually fainted, as did Lando. Jordan simply slapped her forehead. "Does anyone get the point of inner beauty these days?!"

"Apparently not," Erik said, putting his mask back on.

"Okay then," Jordan said, splashing cold water all over Han and Lando. "You two are writing apology letters later."

They both groaned in exasperation. Meanwhile, Vader was trying to remove his own mask. Han fainted again when the mask was off. Jordan groaned. She hated it whenever anyone considered her favorite characters ugly. "Anyways, I'm guessing it's your turn to introduce yourself now," she said, dumping more cold water on Han.

"Okay, I'm Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker…"

"Wait, what?!" a shocked Anakin yelled. Nearby, Ahsoka passed out.

"And you wondered why I wrote _Light and Dark!_"

Both of them shuddered. They knew full well that Jordan's first fanfic had been a vampire story about Anakin. "Anyways," Vader continued, "If you're wondering about my injuries, blame Obi-Wan."

"And how is it my fault?!" Obi-Wan yelled. Even he couldn't imagine being responsible for such heinous injuries.

"Besides, you were the one who jumped even after he told you not to, so you should just shut up and blame yourself!"

"Well, he still left me to burn to death. Doesn't that count?"

"'Cause he didn't know what else to do with you!"

"Uh, hi there, I'm Luke Skywalker, if anyone's listening," Luke said, hoping to bring the argument to a close. It did, but it also made Vader faint upon realizing he was a father.

Anakin whispered, "Woah. I have kids in the future."

"Hello, I'm Padme Amidala Skywalker," said a young woman in the very back.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Oh, you're a fine one to talk! At least half the people I know say you're in love with Satine!"

"Well, it's not like I'm married to her!"

Jordan suddenly yelled, "WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP?!"

That argument ended in two seconds flat. "Okay then, my name's Jordan, and as I mentioned earlier, I'm a writer."

"Who seems to like writing about me as a vampire," Anakin mocked.

Jordan blushed as everyone else started giggling.

"Anyways, I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"And I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I'm Duchess Satine Kryze."

"I'm Han Solo."

"I'm Princess Leia Organa."

"Uh, Leia, just so you know, Luke's your twin brother."

"Ew! I kissed him on the cheek!" Leia exclaimed in disgust. Meanwhile, Luke grimaced, and Vader fainted again.

"Okay, that's gross," Han said.

"True that. Oh, and by the way, I'm his friend, Lando Calrissian."

"It's very nice to meet you," said a man with long, slightly greying hair. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn"

"Hello, everybody, I'm Anna, and this is my older sister, Elsa," a young amber haired woman said, motioning to a woman with platinum blond hair.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Christine Daae."

"And I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"I guess I'm the last person then," a young man with blond hair said. "I'm Kristoff."

"Okay then," Jordan said. "Now that we're all introduced, I'm just gonna lay out a few ground rules. Rule #1, no blasting loud music after 10:30 on weekdays, or 11:00 on weekends. Rule #2, if you have to barf, preferably do it in the bathroom, but in any case, clean it up yourself. Rule #3, do not kill each other. That's mostly because if someone kills a certain person, it could initiate the Grandfather Paradox, and that is really complicated to explain. And Rule #4, keep the profanity to a minimum, alright?"

Everyone nodded. Jordan finished, "Okay then, meet me in a few hours in one of the bedrooms for some karaoke."

With that, Jordan walked out of the room.

**A/N: Yep, they're all doomed.**

**Erik: At least Anakin already sounds better than Vader.**

**Vader: Hey!**

**Me: (sighs)**

**Anakin: Ah well, I'm gonna go look at the moon.**

**Me: Watch this. (turns Anakin into a werewolf)**

**Han: (runs away screaming like a girl)**

**Christine: (tries not to laugh)**

**Erik: Woah. What did you do to him?**

**Me: Just a simple show of what I can do.**

**Anakin: Okay, what just happened? One minute, I'm standing with Han on the balcony, and the next minute, he's screaming like a little girl.**

**Vader: Trust me, you don't want to know.**

**Obi-Wan: Why's Han screaming like a girl? (sees Anakin) And why does Anakin look like a wolf?**

**Anakin: What are you talking about? (looks at himself) Oh. No wonder he was screaming. **

**Me: (rolls around on the floor laughing) This is Jojo1228 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karaoke

**A/N: Yay! Karaoke!**

**Luke: And I get to make an appearance this chapter**

**Luke S.: Uh, who's that guy? **

**Me: Oh. This is Luke Ryder from **_**Vanishing on 7**__**th**__** Street.**_

**Anakin: (walks in) Can I sing now? (sees Luke) What the-?! **

**Luke: Hi. I'm Luke Ryder.**

**Anakin: (screams) You never told me any of that **_**Vampire Diaries **_**stuff was true!**

**Me: Anakin, you were both played by-**

**Anakin: What's next? Me becoming a vampire?!**

**Me: (clamps a hand over Anakin's mouth) As I was saying, you were both played by the same actor, so that's why you two look the same. **

**Anakin: Oh.**

**Me: Anyways, I don't own **_**Star Wars, The Vampire Diaries, Frozen, Phantom of the Opera, Vanishing on 7**__**th**__** Street, **_**or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

Anakin wondered what the heck karaoke was. However, judging by the microphones Jordan was connecting, he guessed there was singing involved. Then, Jordan brought out a list and said, "Okay, just sign your names here, and I'll turn on the song you want. We'll keep doing this for a while, so everyone gets to go at least three times, got it?"

Everyone nodded. Anakin was the first to sign his name for a solo, and after a few minutes, everyone had signed up at least once. Anakin told Jordan he wanted to sing _Call me Maybe _by Carly Rae Jepsen. When he started singing, most people started giggling, but Obi-Wan covered his ears, and Erik started muttering something about, "Why me?"

After the song was over, Han and Leia walked up and sung _Love is an Open Door _from _Frozen. _Incidentally a few of the couples began singing the same song, with Erik and Christine singing the loudest. Anakin tried so hard not to giggle while he was singing with Padme.

Then, a young, disheveled man walked into the room. No one paid him much mind, except for Jordan, who escorted the man, Luke Ryder, into a bedroom. He asked, "Where am I?"

"Well, can you tell me where you last were?" Jordan asked.

"I was in a church in Detroit."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." She shuddered, remembering the part where Luke disappeared in _Vanishing on 7__th__ Street. _That had scared the crap out of her. "Okay, just come join us whenever you're ready, alright?"

"Okay," Luke said. With that, Jordan left the room. It was a couple minutes before Luke joined the group, but he immediately saw some sort of alien in the middle of the room, singing,

_I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me, but I bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright, we just keep dancing like we're 22_

_22…_

A man with a mask covering half of his face was covering his ears and saying, "Why me? Why me?!" A man who looked almost exactly like him muttered, "Swifties," under his breath. He just sat down not thinking any more about it.

After Ahsoka finished, Erik walked up the stand, and said, "Just pick any song that isn't a screech-fest."

_He is so predictable, _Jordan thought as she turned on something.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_ Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination_

_ Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_ Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_ Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_ Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_ And listen to the music of the night_

Before the first verse was over, half of the girls in the audience were whooping and cheering. Even Anakin had to admit that this guy was a really good singer. The next hour or so continued with many different songs, including, Anna and Elsa's _For Good, _Jordan's _Let it Go,_ Padme's _Defying Gravity, _Qui-Gon's _Tangled Up in You, _and Obi-Wan's _Candle in the Wind. _

Finally, Anakin and Vader decided to sing the last song of the night. It took a little bit of collaboration and a little bit of peeking inside Jordan's mind to figure out the exact song, but everyone went crazy for their duet.

_I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin _

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_ I, I feel like a monster_

_ I, I feel like a monster._

Even Erik had to admit that it was a perfect song for the two to sing, and Jordan was, as usual, thinking of a three-way tier between Vader, herself, and Anakin (sometimes, being an angst-lorn teen has its perks)

After the song was over, Jordan said, "Okay, try not to kill each other."

Obi-Wan asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a friend's house for a while. Got that?"

A few seconds later, Jordan walked out the door. A young man that looked almost exactly like Anakin asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Anakin fainted a split second later.

He woke up about twenty minutes later. Jordan was explaining something about how since he and a certain Luke Ryder had been played by the same actor, they were bound to look the exact same. Of course, he hadn't heard the whole lecture, but he could understand at least some of it.

Later, they had their first movie night. Of course, it was _Vanishing on 7__th__ Street. _For Anakin, it was one of the scariest movies he'd ever seen, and when he saw Luke disappear, he almost fainted, but thankfully, Vader had gotten the bright idea to splash cold water on him. However, Jordan had to scream into a pillow to calm herself down, Leia fainted, and Luke R. was staring in utter shock. When the movie was over, Erik said, "That was the creepiest movie ever."

"You said it." But of course, everyone else agreed with Erik. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jordan walked over to it, and opened the door. Behind it, there was a man with curly black hair, and dark clothing. Jordan recognized him immediately as he said, "Hello there. May I come in?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! For anyone who can guess who the mystery man is, I'll send you a free internet cookie!**

**Anakin: What's with the internet cookies?**

**Me: I'm not sure, but they're easier to figure out to type than virtual Vader helmets...**

**Vader: Okay, prove it.**

**Me: ((::))**

**Everyone else: Okay then...**

**Elsa: Seeing as it's freezing out these days, can I show off my powers next chapter?**

**Me: Sure!**

**Anakin: Okay, what can you do? (smirks)**

**Elsa: (throws a snowball at Anakin)**

**Anakin: Cool!**

**Me: I know, right?! Why else do you think I belt out _Let it Go _half the time?**

**Anakin: 'Cause it's a fun song?**

**Me: That's the other reason. This is Jojo1228 signing off.**


End file.
